


Luck of the black cat | Kuro x Fem!Reader

by NastyCrimeBoi



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alcohol, Angels, Angst, Anxiety, At times??, Blood, Blood Drinking, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Half-Vampires, Hurt/Comfort, I need to write something to take my mind off the real life bruh, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Sad and Happy, Self-Insert, Shocking I know, Sleepy Cuddles, Swearing, Teasing, This will be important in the future mwah, Vampires, Violence, no beta reading we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:26:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28529184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NastyCrimeBoi/pseuds/NastyCrimeBoi
Summary: Everyone is sad from time to time. Everyone knows how sadness feels like. Yet, most people don't understand simple concepts when it comes to others.Will you finally find someone that understands you? And will you be able to understand this person?~A little bit of Kuro x Reader, because there is never enough of this good kush :3
Relationships: Kuro | Sleepy Ash/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	1. Chips are means of communication

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your daily life, daily struggles. Can a pet really fix your problems?  
> ~  
> Pre- and during manga ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm basically writing this for myself, as a writing practice/boredom/i couldn't really sleep so I decided to write activity. I have never written anything serious, not in English at least. Huh, that's basically all I want to say.  
> (Y/n) - your name  
> (Y/s) - your surname  
> (Y/h/c) - your hair colour  
> (b/f/n) - best friend's name  
> (y/s/n) - your sibling's name (very sorry if you don't have siblings, but i need to use one for the plot ;-;)  
> (f/f) - favourite food  
> (f/c) - favourite colour  
> ~ - time skipping  
> Think that's all, enjoy.

_School._

A place where you can learn and broaden your horizons. How could a place like this, offering so much to help people's future, be so annoying and difficult at times? How could it be that something that could give you many lifetime relationships, could feel extremely lonely most of the time? There aren't many occasions in life to create friendships better than schooldays and yet... Yet, they seem far more hurtful than anyone could imagine.

You opened your eyes slowly as a single yawn escaped your lips. Bashfully, you looked around to see if anyone had noticed a sign of your exhaustion. You were in public after all. Most of the people wouldn't care. However, you've always did. The stares of unknown passers-by, waiting for a proof of any kind of weakness on your behalf, disgust you truly. Why does society want to rate your every step, every setback, hell, even looks, you've always wondered. Thinking, you picked up your pace and headed straight home.

~

"I'm home." You yelled after closing the front door of your apartment. You took off your shoes and threw your backpack on the floor, not caring about the books inside of it. Entering the living room, a sigh left your lips as your eyes searched for anyone to welcome you back. "Hello? Am I alone again?" 

Silence.

Standing for a bit with a disappointed expression, you decided to relax after the tiring day. Heading off to the kitchen, you grabbed a pack of chips and some leftover dinner from two days ago. After carefully making your way back to the living room, you plopped down on the couch and turned on the TV.

_Everyday is the same, huh?_

~

***DRR DRR DRR* *knock knock knock***  
"(Y/n), OPEN THE DOOR RIGHT NOW. I'M CARRYING HEAVY BAGS!" You heard, after getting startled and almost dropping your plate. When the initial shock had disappeared, you stood up and almost run to the front door. In the end, you couldn't make your mother angry, could you?

Behind the door, stood your mother with seven heavy bags of groceries on the floor. As expected, she brushed passed you.

"Carry them to the kitchen, please." She briefly said.

With an exasperated sigh, you glanced at the bags and proceeded to take them inside. Since the only way to get into the kitchen lead through the sitting room, you could see your mother making herself comfortable on the couch. She was already changing the channel you had been watching. Tiredly, you started unpacking groceries, knowing you'd probably have to do it anyway.

"How was school?" Your mother asked, not bothering to even look your way.

You paused. These conversations were unavoidable, weren't they? "Quite good. Nothing extraordinary happened, so..." You obviously lied. Unfortunately for you, she didn't drop the subject. 

"Is that so? I thought that having a breakdown and making teachers think that your family is "problematic" would be quite extraordinary. Although, maybe it is normal for you, (Y/n). You certainly **love** making such a fuss and be the center of everyone's attention." The sarcasm in her voice made your hands shake and by this time you were entirely frozen in place. "You really should become an actress, or even better! Join a circus!" She continued.

Everything went quiet, the only audible noise was made by a crappy soap opera currently showing on the television screen. You bit your lip, trying not to cry, as it would bring you more problems than you already had.

"What did you tell them this time?" She said a bit calmer than before.

You exhaled loudly.  
"Nothing bad. I told my homeroom teacher that I was afraid of failing this semester." To fight the urge to cry you got back to arranging the groceries with a hope that she wouldn't press you more.

"That's what she said as well, huh. I told you to not care about it that much. You will pass either way." Your mother said in a slightly annoyed tone. 

"I know...but sometimes it gets too difficult to deal with." You answered, looking for the cereal container.

"School is difficult, but you're finishing it this year. You're over eighteen now. (Y/n), you are an adult. You **have to** keep it together. When I was your age, we weren't sent to psychiatrists or anything of sorts and we had to live through everything. Harder times will be over sooner or later. Just, uh, don't dramatize." She finished with a tired exhale.

"Of course, I know that mom." You used the fact that she couldn't see your face and rolled your eyes. "I'm sorry, it won't happen again." You calmly apologized and left the room.

~

Was your room always this empty? After closing the door, you quickly jumped onto your bed and looked around. Everything reminded you of yourself; posters of your favourite characters, books by authors deemed as boring by most and a collection of old games, bought solely for the feeling of nostalgia. Between the colourful covers and non-existent people you couldn't see one thing. Something that others deemed crucial. Something that could bring joyful memories at any time. Something that would make your loneliness fade away.

You couldn't see any photographs.

Despite your friends always taking pictures with you and cherishing them, you were never truly fond of that. You didn't like the attention nor you understood the point of saving passing moments. Surprise photos, secret or posed ones. You couldn't understand the point of them. As the time flew by, some regrets have started to appear. You pondered, trying to remember all the fun you had with friends. Could you remind yourself everything that had happened? Did you remember how happy you were able to be back then? Sliding your headphones onto your ears, you asked yourself endless questions, before slowly starting to drift off.

~

"(Y/n)! Wake up!" A loud high-pitched voice was audible in your room. "WAKE! UP!"

You groaned slightly, taking off the headphones and looking at the source of the commotion. It was (y/s/n). They were shaking your shoulders slightly. "Wh-what do you want?"

"Dad is supposed to give us some letters for mom, but I promised my friend to visit her.. Can you go and fetch them?" (Y/s/n) straightened themselves and looked pleadingly at you. Slowly sitting up, you glared at them.

"Why can't you do anything by yourself? Ugh, nevermind. I'll go." You stretched your arms above your head. Some fresh air would help clear out your mind, wouldn't it? "Do you need anything else?"

"No...Or actually, there is one thing I need. I talked with mom about it and she said yes, but-"

"To the point, please." You put your head onto your palm and stared at them with a bored expression. They looked down at the floor.

"A day ago or so, when I was coming back from my friend's place, I saw a cat. A small black kitten, right? It looked like it didn't have a home, so I wanted to bring it in. Of course, mom would be a problem here-" They looked at you and you nodded understanding what they meant. "So I came back home and pleaded her to let me bring it in. Just for some time. She, of course again, didn't want that to happen, but after three hours...or more, I can't really remember..." They thought for a bit before continuing. "Either way, she said yes. I went out to the spot, but it was very dark outside..I mean when I saw it earlier it was already becoming dark, but......Ah, what I'm saying is; if you find a black, seemingly stray cat, please bring it home, okay?" They finished with a rushed tone.

You blinked a couple of times. "Last time you had a pet mom had to take care of it. How did you get her to agree?" You asked.

(Y/s/n) tensed. "Well, people change I guess." They smiled, but your bored expression hasn't faltered. "...Okay, the truth is, uh, I kinda told mom that a pet could help with your stress. You know, like soothe your nerves, become a friend, something like that."

"...So the cat, the ball of fur, which you know I'm allergic to, would be for me? To magically heal everything in life that hurts me?" You were at loss of words. You knew that your sibling didn't mean any harm, but you felt betrayed. They were the only person you could trust and now they were saying that all of the problems could be healed by an animal. Hurt, you stood up and left the apartment, leaving (y/s/n) with a filling of guilt in your room.

_It's impossible to heal me with just a dumb cat._

~

The walk wasn't too bad. Your father lived close to your own home, so you couldn't complain. Strolling slowly you looked at the darkening sky. There weren't many people out at this hour. Most of them returned home after a long day at work. Others would be seen out later. Possibly drunk or lost.

The stop at your father's house wasn't long. He hugged you, gave you the letters and told you how happy he was to see you again. With that, you were sent home due to the "late hour". Walking back home, slightly laughing, you thought that you didn't even have time to take your shoes off before being sent away. 

_Imagine loving your daughter so much that you don't want to spend time with her._

Before you knew, it was completely dark outside. The air started to get colder and you cursed yourself for forgetting to bring a jacket. It was winter, so you should've known better. Then again, you didn't really care about getting sick. Passing through the familiar streets, you saw the old garden plots, where you used to play as a child. Looking around, not spotting anyone, you jumped over the fences to take a shortcut. There wasn't anyone there at this time, so you could proudly smile at the great idea.

You were nearing the exit gate of the bushy alleys, when you heard a quiet rustle of grass. You grasped your mouth not to say a word, remembering where you were and calming immediately. You wouldn't be scared by grass now, would you? Slowly approaching the source of the sound, you saw a black cat sitting up and looking at your form.

"Oh." You said with a disappointed tone and crouched to see it well. "You're just a cat."

"..."

"You're not running away? Weird, most stray cats tend to do that." The cat gazed at you tiredly. "..."

_Wow I can't even strike a conversation, wait, this is a cat. Please get a hold of yourself (y/n). It can't speak._

Suddenly, you heard a loud grumble. You tilted your head and smirked. "You're hungry, aren't you little one?" Your hands moved towards the small animal and brought it closer to your face. "I have food at home. We can go there to feed you and then I can bring you back here. What do you think?" You asked, silently cursing yourself for trying to talk with a kitten.

As if it understood your words, the black cat meowed and snuggled into your hands.

"Okay little **Kuro** , don't worry. In a few minutes your belly will be full." You stood up and headed back to the apartment.

_...did she just give me a name?...nevermind, it's not like it matters anyways..._

~

Home was quiet. Too quiet. You peeked into the living room just to see your mother asleep on the couch. Walking slowly, you made your way into the kitchen. With one hand (the second one was currently occupied by a certain cat) you took out a bowl and some ham from the fridge. Glancing at the table, you noticed an opened pack of chips, which you claimed as yours at once. Heading to your room with newly obtained food, you saw that (y/s/n)'s lights were turned off.

"She's probably sleeping at her friend's house again." You looked at the kitten and smiled. "That means it's only the two of us. Sounds like a date, doesn't it?" While you were giggling, small red eyes glared at you with a confused manner.

Closing your door, you put snacks on your bed and set the cat down next to them. After sitting down, you started preparing a meal for your small guest. Unbeknownst to you, it had already started eating something. Looking up from your task of slicing ham, you noticed a small tail perking up from the bag of chips. Instantly, you jumped up and pulled the bag away from the cat, making the crisps scatter everywhere.

"YOU CAN'T EAT THAT!" You yelled in a hushed tone, remembering your mom was asleep. "You will die if you eat that trashy food!"

_..so what..._

Red orbs looked at you straight in the eye. You both looked like you were participating in a staring contest. A contest that you were losing. When the cat lowered itself, still looking at you and biting a chip that ironically fell in front of it, you really wanted to facepalm.

To a passer-by this situation might've looked funny, to you however, it seemed like the cat was mocking you.

And to be fair, wasn't it?

"Kuro, you really have some nerve...Why am I saying this? You're a cat, you don't understand me.. Eh, and to be honest, not only you." With a sigh you brought your legs up to your chest. "Can you eat the ham instead of chips?" You asked tiredly, as if your entire hope for him to understand the plead left you.

Feeling a little bit bad (not that he would admit it), Kuro closed its eyes and got closer to the plate with ham. You watched in awe as it ate a little bit of meat and lay down on your bed. Seeing your dumbfounded expression, it closed its eyes and moved, so that its back was facing you.

_Did it understand me? Wait, no. It probably just didn't see the ham at first. You're overthinking this (y/n)._

~

Some time had passed and you finally finished picking up every piece of crisps from your bed. Or at least, you hoped so. Even though you doubted your cleaning abilities greatly, you were too tired to bother your head with that. In a moment, you plopped onto your bed yawning loudly. Stretching, your hand collided with something fluffy. Kuro meowed and kicked your hand away. You rightfully assumed that he wanted you to shut up.

"Sorry, I'm not used to having anyone beside me in my bed. I know I promised to carry you back today, but we are both pretty tired. How about you stay a night?" You moved your head to the side only to see Kuro do the same. "My winter break starts tomorrow, so I will be able to carry you back to the garden plots. I can bring you food everyday if you'd like and I would offer you to live here, but... I don't think I can give you a happy life...." You paused and looked at the ceiling. The cat blinked slowly, waiting for you to continue.

_What am I even doing, speaking to a cat again. Is that what (y/s/n) meant when they wanted me to make friends with a pet? I swear to god, they wanted me to go insane..._

Your thoughts were cut off by two quiet yawns.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I will turn off the lights, they probably keep you awake." You reached for something which was lying on your bedside table. It was a small teddy bear with a ribbon on its neck. Delicately undoing the cyan ribbon, you held it in one hand and threw the bear at the light switch with another. In complete darkness, you put your hands next to Kuro's head and carefully tying it around its neck, made a small bow in front of it.

"...you really shouldn't have done that...what a pain..." Said a male voice, as a streak of blue light blinded you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first chapter is supposed to basically show MC's family and briefly explain their situation. Just wanted to add smth to mother's character; I know a lot of people struggle with parents who think that mental health support is not needed for their children, etc. Trust me, I know. So wanted to underline PLEASE CARE ABOUT YOUR MENTAL HEALTH. Asking for help doesn't mean you're weak or "not normal". We all have rights to feel bad, the most important thing is to seek help when it's needed! Posting this story without this explanation felt bad, so yeah..
> 
> Anyways that's all. Hope this wasn't too boring and uh that grammar wasn't the worst ://  
> Also don't kill me, I cannot use commas properly. I will try to do better though!  
> Lots of love!


	2. Lazy contracts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your new cat has some secrets, but are you ready to hear about them?~

Rubbing your eyes slightly, you tried to adapt to the sudden lack of light in your room. The blue glow was no longer visible, you however, felt uneasy looking around again. Your body had moved on its own and soon you were sitting up. Glancing to your left, you saw something greatly unexpected.

Or rather, you saw someone.

There he was, sitting cross legged, resting his back on a wall, looking at you with a bored expression. His red orbs were framed by dark circles and underlined with heavy eyebags. Light-blue hair was visible from under his hood. The male was a bit taller than you, but didn't seem much older. In normal conditions, you might've found this man's looks appealing and calming.. But who were you kidding? These weren't your generic conditions. He was an unknown person, sitting on your bed in the middle of the night!

Staring at him, you started coming back to your senses. Then it hit you.

"What are you- Who are you- WHY ARE YOU IN MY BED?!" You screamed and backed away in fear. Unfortunately, your sudden movement caused your body to fall down from the edge of your bed. You landed on your butt with a loud thump.

"...you're so loud, I could die..." The boy sighed monotonously. "..don't other people live here..you will wake everyone up..."

You looked at him blankly. He's right. What would your mother say if she had seen this situation? Would she think that you were lying, saying a random boy had just appeared in your room? Did you really want to find out? With a shaky breath, you put a hand onto your chest to calm your unsteady heartbeat.

"Who- Who are you?" You asked, looking at your lap and praying that all of this was just a dream. 

"...who cares, I'm nothing..." He rolled his eyes, but you weren't having it. Looking back up, you inhaled deeply.

"Hey, this is not the time to joke around... Did you break in?" You asked.

"...you're so stupid...you brought me here, idiot..." Now, now. He called you an idiot. Even though you felt like one, he had no rights to speak bad about you.

"Oooookay, I don't think I'm an idiot for wanting to know what a random guy is doing in MY room!" You emphasized the word "my" quite comically, but you didn't care. "Now answer me. What **are** you...?"

_...what a pain..._

"...nothing really...but if you have to know, consider me...a vampire...I guess..." You blinked. He was telling you he was a vampire. A blood-sucking demon, a vampire. It was impossible.

"You're a...vampire?" He nodded. You were starting to get mad. "That's impossible. You can't be a vampire... Show me your fangs if you really are one!" You were proud of your idea. No matter how dumb it could seem, you felt like the smartest person in the world. You were going to catch a liar. You were going to prove him wrong.

He, however, groaned and opened up his mouth. You had to come closer again, remembering that darkness still surrounded the two of you. Then your eyes saw them. Fangs. Real fangs.

_...hope you're happy now...knowing I'm a monster..._

You felt the entire blood leave your head as you sat down on the bed. A real vampire was there - in front of you. You wanted to scream, run away even. There was a part of you that made you stay there, though. **You wouldn't show any weaknesses, would you?** Collecting all your strength, you opened your mouth.

"Are you here to hurt me?" A quiet question met his ears.

"...no." _dumbass_

"Then... Why are you here exactly?"

"...you brought me here..." He lay down. "...to give me food..." His arms were crossed behind his head.

"I...what?" You were rightfully confused. You took a vampire home. Would you forget about something like that? Are you this delusional? As the thoughts overfilled your head, you understood. "...Kuro?"

"...mhm..." _...took you long enough..._

You were staring at him while he was rolling to his side, facing away from you. It reminded you of lazy actions he had performed as a cat. For some odd reason, this simple gesture calmed you down.

Kuro hoped that the stream of your questions had finally finished. Naturally, you weren't satisfied with his answers just yet.

"So... What was this weird light? You know, the blue one?"

He exhaled. You could feel your questions had annoyed him significantly, but truth to be told, you **had** to understand the situation.

"...uhh...it was a beginning of a temporary contract..." He mumbled with closed eyes.

"What contract?" You asked, eyeing his tired form.

"...vampires, or Servamps if you want to be specific...ones like me..." He paused, but you urged him to continue. "...make contracts with humans. If all of the conditions are met, we have to do whatever our master asks us to do in exchange for their blood...not like it matters anyways..."

You pondered for a bit. It didn't sound that bad. Honestly, having someone help you with your everyday life was a pretty nice concept. Although, you didn't need anyone's help. You could do everything perfectly fine on your own. Right?

"Okay, I think I understand. Most of it at least... But I want to know, what did you mean by a 'beginning of a temporary contract'?"

_...isn't it obvious..._ "...by giving me a name...gifting me this silly ribbon-" He said pointing at the blue bow on his neck. "-and calling me by my given name while I was in human form just a few seconds ago...yes, good job genius...you've sealed a temporary contract..." He opened one eye to look at your form. You squinted at him.

"Hey! First of all, this is as much your fault as it is mine! I couldn't have known, right?" You couldn't. "Second of all, you said it's a temporary thing, so it will disappear... How much time it has to pass? Five, ten, twenty minutes? Full hour?"

"... **twenty four hours**..."

"A day, huh, well okay. It could've been worse... Can you go back to your cat form, so I can carry you to the garden plots?" You asked, standing up and straightening your clothes. The change of your attitude confused him.

"...why..." You heard a low murmur.

"I'm going to set you free. Don't worry about the contract. I will order you to do what you want, till it finishes." You walked over to your wardrobe to search for a jacket. While struggling to find something warm, you heard a very quiet sentence.

"...if we stay apart for too long during the contract's existence, you will die." Your hand froze, your entire body following. Did you hear right?

_I will...die?_

Not hearing any response, Kuro sat up and sighed. "...it only applies to the normal contract, I guess..." You spun around in an instant.

"Then why are you scaring me?! We didn't form the permanent one, so I'm safe! Now get up, we're leaving!" You yelled annoyed and opened the door of your room. Trying to walk out, something caught your wrist.

***BOINK***

You were yanked back into your room and fell on the floor. Dumbfounded, you looked at your wrist just to see a chain around it. Searching for the other end of it, you followed the direction of the chain just to see it around Kuro's neck. He was currently leaning forward and seemed extremely irritated. Everything had fallen silent, before you heard a familiar voice.

"(Y/n), why are you so loud? What is happening?" Your mother. You heard her footsteps, nearing your room dangerously. You stood up immediately, grabbed the vampire's collar and dragged him to sit by the door. Opening it only to peek out a bit, you smiled nervously.

"Hello, nothing is happening. I just tripped and fell on the floor. Sorry for waking you up." You apologized as sweetly as you possibly could. You couldn't let her inside. This would be worse than death Kuro had described.

She hummed. "It's okay, I should sleep in my room either way. Oh, but before I go, were you talking with someone just now?"

"Oh, yeah! I was talking via voice chat with my friend, uh, (b/f/n)." You lied. "Thanks to the winter break, we finally have time to talk."

She eyed you suspiciously, but didn't ask about anything else.

"Be sure to not stay up too late, good night." She turned away and headed towards her own room. Fortunately, it was on the other side of your small flat, giving you at least a bit of hope to successfully hide your guest.

Speaking of the devil, you glanced at him as you closed the door. He was sitting on the floor and looking at his legs. If not for his calm and steady breath, one could think he was a statue. A still, pale figure, which didn't have to care about anything at all. You squatted next to him, your knees brushing a side of his arm. He looked up at you in question, though he didn't seem to want any answers. You were ready to provide him with them either way.

"So we are stuck together for a night, huh." You said. 

"...what a pain..."  
"What a pain..."

Both of you blinked, realizing what had just happened. Kuro looked to the side and you forced a giggle to ease the tension rising in the room. The two of you had to survive twenty four hours together, after all. It would have been a shame if you were tense and uncomfortable this entire time. You cleared your throat.

"Listen, my room is too small for two people... I can't really offer you to sleep anywhere else, because my mother might see you. How about we move the bed and you can take it. I will sleep on the floor." You offered with a smile.

_...why are you nice to me...the source of your problems..._

Kuro stood up. "..no need...you can just give me one of your pillows and I'll sleep on it in my cat form..." He said lazily.

"Will you be comfortable like that?"

_..why do you care.._

He nodded at you. You stood up and reached for the biggest pillow you could find. Setting it down on your desk, you looked back at Kuro. He was much taller than you, a detail you couldn't have seen earlier. He walked over to you and changed into his cat form, falling flat onto the fluffy pillow.

"Uh, you're welcome." You said as you crossed your arms behind your back. The black cat didn't even bother to thank you. You concluded that he was very tired and headed to bed as well. You watched him for a little bit, mumbling a quiet "good night" as you fell into slumber.

Unknown to your sleeping form, Kuro heard your message and glancing at you for a second, he sighed.

_...you won't be bothered by a demon like me after tomorrow..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer; I don't own any of the Servamp characters. I don't own you as well, dear reader. Just some of your actions~  
> Lots of love :3


	3. Soothe yourself~

_You were standing next to your car, waiting patiently for your friend to arrive. It was already dark. The weather was nice. It wasn't windy, yet the night didn't seem stuffy at all. It was honestly pretty calming. You observed your surroundings, searching for any movement, anything alive. You leaned on the car and picked up your phone.  
  
No battery? That's your luck. Bored, you closed your eyes and breathed in a doze of fresh air.  
  
A quiet sound of shuffling brought you back to your senses as you looked at the source of the noise. You saw two men. One of them was nearing a car next to yours, the other one was standing much further away. Strangers, huh?  
  
Didn't your mother teach you about the 'stranger danger' rule? No, that wasn't the case. You remembered it very well. Your awareness of the situation was raising as fast as your unsteadying heartbeat.  
  
Feeling the kicking-in fear, you grabbed the door handle of your car.  
  
Wait. **You didn't own a car.**  
  
"Excuse me, ma'am-" Uttered the man close to you. "May I know where you're going at this hour?"  
  
You didn't dare to say a single word. Your thoughts fighting one another for the best response.  
  
Should you run? Would you be able to outrun him?  
Should you scream? Would anyone hear you?  
Should you ask another man for help? What if he knew the person in front of you?  
Should you stay calm and pray for him to explain the misunderstanding?  
  
The man was getting closer to you. Time was running out, you had to act. NOW.  
  
With all your might, you took a step backwards and jumped over the car's hood. You dashed towards the main street, or what you'd assumed was the main street. You could only pray that a couple of street laps would lead you to a police station or just a group of people.  
  
You glanced over your shoulder and squeaked. Both of the men were running after you. Even worse, **they were getting too close to you**.  
  
You ran and ran. You were so desperate to get away.  
  
Suddenly, you felt something squeeze your wrist. You were too afraid to look back. **They had caught you.** Feeling the entire strength leaving your sore legs, you tripped and fell down._  
  


Breathing heavily, you clenched the bright coverlet. Tears had already been formed in your eyes and you were shaking uncontrollably. Putting the hem of the bedsheets into your mouth, you started to bite it. A gesture which was supposed to help you calm down.

Alas, your brain had other plans. Your mind went through the nightmare a couple of times. It felt like a bad song left on repeat. Slowly engraving itself in your memory. A sudden feeling of nausea overwhelmed you as you started thinking about all the times bad things could had happened to you.

_Was the man at mall looking at me weirdly last week? Did (b/f/n) invite me to a party knowing it could've been dangerous? Would any of my friends even help me if I were to be attacked?_

Biting the inside of your cheek, you looked at your desk. Kuro was resting there peacefully.

_He's a vampire. I can't look weak in front of him. Just...don't wake him up (y/n)!_

When this thought had left your brain, your entire façade dropped. You put your legs up to your chest and started sobbing

Why did you feel so weak? It was just a bad dream. A nightmare. Why did it remind you about every bad memory? Why did it make you doubt everything around you?

_Why..?_

You felt it again. This disgusting feeling of weakness. You couldn't deny it this time.

Even though, everyone had always seen you as a strong individual, you couldn't understand it sometimes. You were wearing a mask. A mask, that you refused to take off in public.

Or so you had thought. 

Your recent meltdowns were less hidden, people started to worry about you. You couldn't control some outbursts of yours anymore. Whenever you tried, you failed miserably. It made you feel even worse. 

You were fighting this entire time... Why were you always so weak in the end?

You couldn't accept it. You didn't **want** to accept it.

_Weak.._

"...are you okay...you're hyperventilating..." You heard a quiet mumble.

Cursing for waking him up, you choked out a muffled 'yes', not wanting to look up.

Kuro lay on the pillow, thinking for a bit. 

_...annoying..._

He fell silent. The sounds of your chokes irked him greatly. 

"...you're such a pain..." He let out an exasperated sigh.

Your form shook stronger, **you were a disturbance even in your own room.**

The vampire frowned glancing at you. 

"...you care too much..." He spoke while standing up. "...nothing had happened...".

Nothing, huh? You knew that. You were making a fuss out of nothing again.

Yet, you couldn't stop. 

A shuffling sound met your ears. Slowly, you looked to your side with eyes full of tears. Kuro was sitting there with an annoyed expression written all over his form. 

"...clear your mind off...let my adorable form soothe you..." He said as he lay on his back.

You blinked. Did you understand it right?

"..."  
"..."

***SMACK***

Your hand moved on its own, forcing Kuro to hit the floor.

"WHAT ARE YOU EVEN IMPLYING?" You screamed in a hushed tone.

Kuro groaned, not making any effort to move.

"...what was...that for?...how could you hit a defenceless, poor kitten like that?..."

"YOU'RE NOT A CAT!" You exhaled. "YOU'RE LITERALLY A PERSON, FOR GOD'S SAKE!"

"...whatever...this was so annoying I could've died..." He sighed.

_Maybe I went too far? No, wait, nope. He's a guy, not a pet!_

Wiping your face with a coverlet, you sniffled a little. Your tears got smaller and your breathing started to steady up. You hid your face in your palms. Were you starting to calm down?

You took a deep breath.

_It's okay. I'm okay._

You looked up again. There it was. Your heart was still calming down, some hiccs were escaping your lips, but it was okay. A blank feeling started to dominate your brain. A familiar sense of apathy slowly overwhelmed you.

It was okay. You were safe. 

An empty smile manifested on your face. 

Clarity. 

Peace. 

Silence. 

"...can you pick me up (y/n)?..." A low voice called out as you shook your remaining feelings off.

"Don't you have legs? Last time I checked cats had four of them." You glanced at him, stretching a bit.

"...humans are so mean..." Kuro complained. He hadn't moved this entire time.

"Stop being lazy and move your ass." You giggled, rolling your tired eyes. Lying down again, you yawned and closed them.

_...she calmed down...fast..._

"...so abusive..." You smirked after hearing his remark. Feeling a wave of sleepiness overtake you, a certain phrase left your body.

"Mmm..Thank you, Kuro...Sleep we..ll...."

_...just shut up and sleep..._

~

Small rays of sunlight peeked inside your bedroom from behind the curtains. Looks like the day was going to be pretty nice.

Yours ears were met with a quiet sound of tapping. Confusion filled your head. Rising up, you looked at a certain person inhabiting your apartment. 

Wait. A person? 

There he was. Lying at the same spot where you had left him at night. He was in his human form currently. His back on the floor, arms above his head, hands holding a game console.

_He couldn't walk back to his pillow, but could reach the Nintendo?_

Leaning over, you tried to see what he was doing. Not bothered by your piercing eyes, he continued playing without a care in a world. 

"How did you get this far? I was stuck on the 7th dungeon for weeks!" You exclaimed. 

"..."

"Um, Kuro?" You peeked at his face to search for any kind of emotion. He didn't even flinch.

"..."

Suddenly, you got an amazing idea. If you were a demon, your horns would've popped out just then, you thought to yourself. Bringing one hand up, you put it forward and...

*pinch*

Your fingers were touching Kuro's cheek. As his eyes widened faintly, you stopped. 

What were you doing? **He was a vampire!** Did you...did you screw up? 

Taking your hand away, you stared at him terrified. 

_I'm so dumb! He could easily kill-_

*grr*

Both of you blinked.

"...food..." Kuro said monotonously.

Did this interaction actually happen? It's not the first time you had doubted your ability to hear recently, but still...

"We...we can go get breakfast, but I'll have to check if my mom's still here... For now you can finish my pack of-" You picked up a bag of potato chips. "-It's empty."

"..." He closed the game and set the console down next to him.

_..it was half-empty either way...don't make a fuss out of it.._

"..." You stood up from your bed in one motion. "Fine, let's go." 

The male looked at you expectantly.

"What?"

"...I'm too tired to walk...I haven't slept since you brutally assaulted me.." He declared, blinking at you slowly. "..I literally could die right now.." 

Your jaw dropped. Was that a man that you considered scary a second ago? Oh, how the tables had turned.

"Ugh, fine! Do your 'poof poof' magic and turn into a cat again, I'll carry you to the kitchen." You crouched next to him. "But one thing, I didn't assault you!" As he was turning his form, you straighten your arm. He skilfully jumped onto it and sat on your shoulder.

"...whatever you say...just hurry up..." He mumbled.

~

The entire flat seemed empty as expected. Your mother was already at her job and your sibling... Well, who knows where they were. Their life was a big mystery to your entire family. Yelling and not hearing any answers, you were sure that the two of you could spend time safely. You proceeded to make some breakfast, settling on a simple pancake recipe. You were too lazy to cook anything fancier, so you silently agreed that your guest wouldn't care. You weren't wrong.

Meanwhile, Kuro decided to take a nap on your shoulder. His ability to fall asleep in just milliseconds amazed you candidly. Really now, who were you to wake him up? You were guilty of him being awake at night.

_He didn't have to play games all night, though..._

When the smell of freshly-made pancakes reached his nostrils, his eyes shot-open. As you were reaching for the pan to make more of them, he jumped off of you and landed on the counter. You glanced to the side, feeling the lack of his weight.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING ON THE COUNTER?" You yelled.

"..do you always have to scream?.." He ignored your question. One of his paws was already touching the plate with pancakes. "..obviously, I'm going to eat..."

"Can't you at least wait until I serve- You're already eating them." You facepalmed. Hard.

And that's how the rest of your breakfast looked like. You continued making pancakes only to see them disappear in front of your eyes. **All of them.**

_He really ate all of them._

Burping, he stretched a little and jumped on your shoulder again. Another nap time.

"You know, I regret not buying cat food yesterday." You turned off the stove and picked up an apple from a fruit basket. "I hope you liked them at least." You headed into the living room.

"...you could've done better..." He declared sleepily.

Irritated with his response, you shook your body to make him fall onto the couch.

"Hey! You should never offend host's cooking!" Yes, you tell him girl.

"...whatever..just let me sleep..." Kuro groaned.

"Again? You've just finished your nap! I was hoping you'd turn into a human and explain to me, you know, this 'vampire stuff'." Your arms were making weird movements as you were trying to describe your point. Not like it mattered. Your guest wasn't even looking at you.

"...you're so dumb...it's far too light for me to change..." He complained. "...plus, explaining is such a pain..."

Pondering for a moment, you found out the solution. Pulling every curtain shut took you only a minute.

"Look, it's dark now. Can you change now?"

He wasn't moving.  
"Please??"  
Not even his tail.  
"Pretty please??"  
Nu-uh, he would never.  
"I'll cook anything you'd like for dinner, pleaseeeee??"

His eyelids opened leisurely. Your faces were few inches apart. How in the world did you forget about the height difference between the two of his forms? You backed away instantly. A faint blush had appeared on your cheeks, but you quickly brushed it off.

_..can she hurry up...this is such a pain..._

Realizing he was waiting, you started to speak. At least, **tried to speak**. What could you ask a vampire about?

"Do you drink blood?" You scolded yourself mentally. Is this the question you came up with?

He looked at you like you were the weirdest person in the room.

"Okay, no. Scrap that. Uh, maybe... Why do you change into a cat? This is not a normal thing for a vampire, no?" You finished.

"..what do you define as 'normal' for vampires?" He asked uninterested.

"Well, you know..." Your arms were manifesting weird movements again. "Turning into a bat, flying around, drinking people's blood and, uh, burning in the sunlight?"

He sighed audibly loud.

"Sorry! I didn't want to be offensive, or anything of sorts. That's what is commonly known about your specie!" You explained yourself.

"..you're such a pain..." You glared at him angrily. He seemingly understood the message and continued on. "...I turn into a cat when I get exposed to sunlight...I can do it willingly too..."

You hummed, urging him to tell you more.

"...if I had to drink blood, I'd get it from my Eve...which I currently don't have..."

"Why? I mean, why don't you have an Eve?" You asked curiously as he paused for a second. Wait. What the hell was an 'Eve'?

"...too much work...I can't face it right now-"

_-or never..._

"I mean, I can understand that. You seem very lazy." You smirked at him. He, however, didn't even acknowledge the remark.

"...can you let me sleep now?.." He asked, already drifting off. You rose your finger up, but decided against speaking up. He wouldn't tell you more, would he? Plus, both of you would go separate ways later today, so it didn't even matter.

Moving to sit on the couch next to him, you froze when you heard the front door slamming open.

"(Y/n), I brought ice cream!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reader-chan should really relax, don't you think? ;)
> 
> Disclaimer; I don't own any of the Servamp characters. I don't own you as well, dear reader. Just some of your actions~  
> Lots of love :3


	4. Hungry?

Panicking, you picked up a pillow and hit Kuro's head with it. You hoped your message had gone through to him.

"(Y/n)? Are you home?" Your sibling's head peeked through the sitting room's door.

_Did Kuro manage to change back?_ That was the only thought on your mind. You were too scared to turn back and check, though.

"(Y/n)-" (y/s/n) entered the room. "Why are you so quiet? Are you still mad at me?" They said, looking at you worryingly.

Silence.

_They haven't noticed?_

Taking a deep breath, you looked behind you. Your eyes had to travel down to see a sleeping cat, your sibling's glance following suit.

"OH GOD. You actually got the cat!" They exclaimed excitedly.

_A cat, huh?_

You wanted to scoff. Keeping your cool, you forcefully smiled at them.

"I'm going to take him back outside today. Don't get used to it."

(Y/s/n) made their way to see the ball of fur close up. Trying to not disturb his sleeping form, they looked all over him. "Can you even do that?..." They pondered.

"What- What do you mean?" You were taken aback a little.

"Oh," They backed away. "pardon me. I meant, well, would you be okay making this small, frail creature homeless again?"

_Frail? You really don't know what you're talking about, (y/s/n)._

"He had managed to live alone for this long, he can continue on."

Your ears were met with a tired exhale. "Whatever you say, (y/n). Here," They said as they threw a box at you. "your ice cream."

Setting it down on the coffee table, you watched as (y/s/n) walked inside apartment's kitchen.

"Oh, (y/n). One more thing." Your sibling started again. "Sorry for yesterday. I knew your situation, I shouldn't have been so, you know, insensitive? Just wanted to help you out a little, take your mind off of things.."

You sighed. It was obvious. They were always like this. Even though, they didn't understand your emotions most of the time, they've always wanted to help you. They were usually missing the whole point, but could you even be mad at them? Their intentions were pure, they just wanted to help. In their own, certainly weird way. Or so you thought.

"It's okay... I mean, I don't know what came over me yesterday." You leaned forward and put your elbows on your knees. "I didn't want to make you feel guilty, especially when you didn't-"

"Okay, that's enough (y/n)." You focused your entire attention on them. "Stop that little 'attempt to apologize' of yours. It's fine. It was entirely my fault for making you feel bad. You didn't do anything wrong. Just, chill-" They looked back at the couch and immediately paused. "-is your cat eating ice cream?"

Confusion overwhelmed you. You glanced at the coffee table.

There he was, sitting next to the tripped-over ice cream box, head inside of it, biting the frozen treat. To say you freaked out was a big understatement. Shooting up, you caught Kuro's body and held him above your head.

"WHAT ARE YOU THINKING?! CATS CAN'T EAT THAT!"

_...cookies and cream is a nice flavour..._

_Why do you always have to steal my food? We've known each other for a couple of hours..._

"Kuro, that was very mean! Stop stealing food!" You scolded him.

Unbeknownst to you, your sibling was smiling at the whole ordeal.

After a moment of rebuking, both of you heard a giggle. You looked at its source.

"Hah, sorry. It's just, you were scolding it, as if you knew it'd understand you." They said in an amused tone.

You squinted at them and quickly glanced back at the cat in your hands.

"Uhhhh, I... I got carried away, haha. I should really take him to the, uh, the vet! Yes! A vet will help him!!" He looked at you, annoyance washing all over his expression. "I will, um. Yes, I will take a quick shower and change my clothes from my pyjamas...Oh wait, I haven't changed into it yesterday, haha... Ha, look at the time, I need to hurry up if I want to find any doctor...No, a vet that will help." You basically dashed out of the room and headed into your own.

The situation had to look really funny, because (y/s/n) was laughing candidly, after you had left.

"Sis, you're so unbelievably dumb." They said, closing the living room's door.

~

Smashing the door of your bedroom, you threw the unsuspecting cat onto your bed.

"What were you doing back there?!" You asked angrily. "Cats don't eat ice cream! You know how suspicious it had to look like?"

"...I can't face it right now...let me rest..." He answered. You were getting **mad**. **Really mad.** To be fair, you had a point.

"Of course you can't! Do you even know what she might have thought about you??"

"...well, do you?..." He looked at you in the eyes. Pausing, you stuttered.

"Well,...uh, no...But! But..."

"...but you are clearly overreacting. Now, shut up and let me sleep..." He yawned as he turned his back to you.

Were you really overreacting? It wasn't like a cat opening an ice cream box to eat the treat was a daily occurrence. Wait. Did your sibling notice Kuro opening it by himself? No, that was impossible. Their back was facing you most of the time. Plus, you hadn't noticed and you were sitting next to him. There was no way they had gotten to know. Right?

Sighing, you made your way to the wardrobe. You picked a quick outfit - a pair of black jeans and a nice, warm sweater. Choosing socks with the weirdest pattern you could find, you were content with your today's look. You looked back at the bed. Kuro was lying there with closed eyes. You felt almost bad for bothering him. Almost.

Picking up his form with one hand, you left the room.

"...where are you taking me...I told you, I wanted to rest..." He complained as you just scoffed at him.

"You're going to rest in front of the bathroom. I need to take a shower and change my clothes."

"...what a pain..." You clearly ignored him, putting him down on the floor as you disappeared into the bathroom.

"Don't worry, I will be fast!" You promised.

_..whatever..._

~

The shower was really nice. It helped you clear your thoughts a bit. As you had promised, you exited the bathroom after fifteen minutes or so. Stretching in front of the door, you looked around in hopes to find your small companion. Not surprisingly, he was sitting at the same spot you had left him at.

"So... Wanna go inside now?" He opened one of his eyes questioningly. "You know, to the bathroom?" No, no. He didn't get it again. "Ugh, I'm asking you if you want to take a shower!" You practically yelled.

_...do I smell bad...?..._

"I mean, you couldn't really go to the bathroom, because of me recently..." The contract, to be precise. "...so, maybe you'd like to relax now? We have both a shower and a bath..." You said shyly, playing with your own hair. Why were you feeling a sense of shyness just then?

"...okay..." You heard him say.

Your face brightened up. "Perfect! I will just, uh, sit here and wait!" A major mistake, but you didn't know it yet.

Kuro entered the bathroom and closed the door shut behind him.

_...why is she like that...._

Meanwhile, you were sitting on the floor, combing your hair with your fingers. Missing a hairbrush, you understood - you had nothing to do there. You couldn't go grab anything, nor you had anything to do. No phone, no game console, no nothing.

_It's okay, he's going to hurry up..._

Oh, how naïve could you be?

~

After the entire hour and a half, the bathroom door had finally opened, revealing Kuro in his human form. He was currently drying off his hair with your towel.

"Jesus, finally- Is that my towel?" You asked, standing up.

"...you didn't give me a towel...." A silent 'oh' escaped your lips. "...I used the one that was already soaked to not make another one wet..."

_That's...oddly considerate..._ You thought to yourself.

Hearing the living room's door open, you spun around in an instant. Kuro's reflexes had also kicked in, because in a second, he was already in his cat form. A damp towel falling on top of him was enough to cover his entire body.

"Oh." (Y/s/n) said. "You're still here. Weren't you going to the vet?"

Smiling nervously at her, you picked up Kuro and headed towards the front door.

"Yeeeeah, we were just leaving." You heard an annoyed meow, but decided to ignore it. You put your shoes and jacket on, only for your sibling to say:

"Wow, getting a jacket in winter? How out of character." They laughed.

"Haha. Very funny. I will be back eventually. Try not to destroy our apartment." You stated unamused.

"Okay, have fun. Oh, and think again about the whole cat thing. You might regret it later."

_..she won't.._  
_I won't!_

"See you, (y/s/n)."

~

"....YOU CAN'T TAKE ME OUTSIDE, I WILL DIE....."

"Aren't you like, you know, immortal?" You asked and he glared at you. 

Was he trying to scare you? You couldn't tell. His small red orbs were too adorable to intimidate anyone. 

Not like you'd ever say that out loud. Ever. 

"...ugh....I will burn in the sun..I'm a vampire, remember?..." He hissed at you. 

"Hm, no. As long as you're a cat, you won't." You stated proudly, walking down the stairs. "You told me this, don't you remember?" 

_...why would you remember..it doesn't matter..._

"Speaking about the stuff you had told me," You began., "what exactly is an Eve?"

"...ugh, explaining is a pain......." He groaned. 

"Come onnnn! It's not like speaking to me will make you exhausted!" You whined. 

_..you'd be surprised..._

You left the building. You let fresh, morning air envelope you. The day was going to be good. You could feel it. 

"Can't you just tell me? Pretty please?" You pleaded the cat who was currently sitting on your shoulder.

"..Eves are humans who had formed contracts with Servamps..." He answered, a hint of annoyance still audible in his voice. 

You were somewhat taken aback. You didn't expect him to answer you. A little smile made way to your face as you patted his head once.

"See? Was it **that** difficult?" You teased. 

Did you forget he was a vampire again? Maybe. Would you regret it later? Probably. 

"...whatever..." He lay down. "...where are we going..." _...I hope you aren't taking me to the vet..._ "Hmm. I dunno. There is no destination really. We can walk around for a bit," Looking at him, you added. " **I** can walk around for a bit. Then, we can go get some food..."

"....weren't you supposed to cook something?..."

"I need ingredients to cook something, genius. Besides, you didn't even tell me what you wanted." You sighed.

"...instant ramen would be great..." You stopped.

"Are you kidding?" You asked, not being able to believe your ears.

"..what's wrong with that?..." He asked confused.

_...it requires the least work..._

"...nevermind then-" You blinked. Panicking a little, you interrupted him mid-sentence.

"No, no! It's great, really! I just thought you'd like something more complicated." You clarified in a hurried tone. 

_Did I offend him? I didn't mean to..._

"...it's fine..." He spoke as he started to fall asleep again.

Deciding to not wake him up, you continued on with your stroll, walking around with a steady pace. Honestly, you were a little irritated by the fact you had to go out. Your free days were usually spent indoors and today... Today you had to leave to keep your secret hidden. Though, you were sure your sibling would never sell you out, you didn't want them to get involved truly. Could you really be sure your life wasn't in danger?

Kuro's behaviour, his laziness, his actions... All of them could've been some sort of an act. He was a vampire - a being that you didn't know much about. He had proven your ideas of vampires wrong before, but what if that was a bluff too?

For all you knew, he could had been lying the entire time. Did you want to believe that possibility? Of course not, but you couldn't deny it either.

Entering a grocery shop, you sighed. What were you going to do now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout-out to my dearest friends, who try to tell me that my writing isn't garbage, I love you very much^^ (;-;)<3
> 
> Disclaimer; I don't own any of the Servamp characters. I don't own you as well, dear reader. Just some of your actions~  
> Lots of love :3


	5. Holy water

"Good to see you again, (y/n)!!" Your best friend exclaimed while you were standing at their door. "Didn't expect you to leave your room during the break." They laughed.

Well, you didn't plan doing that either. 

"Miracles happen. Can I come in?" You asked politely.

They nodded. Making your way inside, you observed the place you had come to know so well. Whenever you had an awful day, a falling out with your family, or even various breakdowns, you were always welcomed there. (Y/f/n)'s house didn't look like anything special from the outside. It's the inside of it, what made it such an amazing spot. It was full of vintage furniture loved by their mother, as well as modern technological equipment brought back from their father's work. Rooms were always clean, you knew their family was quite rich, but (y/f/n) never seemed to mention it. It wasn't like their parents were any different in that sense. They loved when you came over and frequently joined your conversations on various topics. They acted like the most normal, loving family, never making you feel poor or out of place. You had always wondered how they were able to maintain this happy and positive and quietly prayed, that they would stay like this forever.

"(Y/n), did you go grocery shopping for me? Oh sweetheart, you shouldn't have!" They joked as you smiled at them.

You had met (y/f/n) a long time ago. You didn't remember the first time you talked, but you knew that you really hit it off with each other instantly. Your friendship had progressed greatly through the years and you often called yourselves siblings. They were one of the best parts of your life truly. After all, they were the person who was always unknowingly forcing you to leave your dark room and go out. 

Why? (Y/f/n) was changing schools frequently in the past. To your knowledge, it was due to their poor mental health. You didn't understand it. Of course, you knew that people hid their true feeling in public, you were a prime example of it, but your best friend never seemed that depressed. Their parents were always dismissive when you brought up the topic and (y/f/n)... They told you to not worry about it. They had always assured you that they were stable and would never do anything bad to themselves. You knew you shouldn't even try to pry more, but you felt bad for them always having to deal with your meltdowns.

However, they were okay with everything no matter what.

They were truly an angel.

"So, besides bringing food that is obviously for me, what brings you here?" (Y/f/n) asked, leading you to their kitchen.

You thought for a second. "I was just strolling and saw your house... Thought we could eat some ramen and chat- *achoo*" You sneezed.

They stopped walking and giggled.

"Elly must be here somewhere. Sorry, I didn't have time to carry her out of the room."

"*Achoo*-no, it's fine. Curse that allergy to fur..." You growled.

You put your bags on the kitchen's counter and started to unpack them. As your friend came back from their mission of re-rooming their cat away, both of you heard a quiet meow. They were looking at you while you were taking your hand out of the plastic bag. The two of you exchanged confused looks.

"..I swear, I closed the door to my room-" As they were saying that, a black kitten jumped out of your groceries, holding a pack of noodles in his mouth.

_WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!_

"Uh... (Y/f/n), meet Kuro." You pointed to him with your hand. "I found him on the street and, uh, we are spending this day together."

They blinked at you, then the cat. Their expression faltered and you could see a mix of confusion and worry. However, it had disappeared as fast as it had appeared, changing into a sour smile. 

"Oh my, (Y/n), what a cute cat. Did you adopt him?" They came closer and reached to pick him up. They stopped at the last second, looking him in the eyes.

Watching the entire ordeal, you were extremely bewildered. (Y/f/n) loved cats. They'd always stop to pet stray animals, but kittens held a special part of their heart. You didn't understand what was happening, nor the tension that had stared to fill the room.

"I... I took him home for a night, because (y/s/n) had asked me to. He seemed hungry, so I just wanted to feed him." You said unsure.

They took their hands away and straighten themselves up. Taking a deep breath, they smiled at you. Their expression filled with hostility and peace forced you to mirror the grin.

"That's very nice of you. Your heart is so kind, I could never beat you." You scoffed loudly at that comment. 

"OH PLEASE! Says the most kind-hearted person in the entire universe!" You started laughing candidly. "Okay, I will make some ramen for the two of us, or rather..." You squatted and tore out, now slightly opened, package of noodles from Kuro's teeth. "...three!"

Making your way to boil some water, you completely ignored the exchanged glares between your companion and friend.

_What are you? You seem like trouble._

_..is she....oh, it doesn't even matter.._

~

Sitting down in (y/f/n)'s dining room was your favourite feeling. You'd always felt like you were in a beautiful palace there. A big room, with fake columns and statues all around you, chairs decorated by hand with gold threads and breath-taking paintings that could fit the most luxurious museums in the world. Noticing your awe, (y/f/n) poked your side, sitting next to you with crossed legs.

_How can you sit without a care in a world on such beautiful piece of art._

"You've been here so many times, yet you still get amazed by this room. Adorable." They picked up their chopsticks slowly.

"Well, I don't understand how you can ignore it! It's not everyday you see such extraordinary art!!" You blushed.

"I live here, (y/n)." They slurped. "Though I agree, it's the most beautiful room in the house."

Your peaceful conversation was cut short as you heard a constant sound of slurping. Both of you looked at the source.

"Why in the world are you letting him eat ramen?" Your friend asked gawking at Kuro. His form was currently leaning over the bowl, teeth biting pieces of noodles.

"He really enjoys it, haha. I could never take it away from it. Look how happy he is!" You chuckled nervously.

_Dumb moron! She will get suspicious.._

He just glanced at you, but ignored your angry glare.

_...let me eat..._

"I guess... He's a weird cat. Actually, speaking of that, you're not sneezing." They looked at you calmly.

You didn't understand at first. "...Is that a bad thing?"

"What? No, of course not." They clarified. "I just thought you were allergic to fur."

Shocked washed over your face. They were right. You **were** allergic to fur. It wasn't anything bad. Although, it made sitting near some animals without sneezing impossible for you. Before you could form an excuse, your friend stated:

"And before you say that you've taken your pills, I'll remind you that Elly made you sneeze." They said, closing their eyes.

_Shit, they're right. Why didn't I notice that? Why didn't (y/s/n) notice?_

"He- He is a very **special** cat. His fur doesn't affect me this much, I guess..." You were trying to make it make sense, but had a feeling of instant failure. "...Truth to be told, I don't understand it either. Maybe it has to do something with the type of his-" 

***burp***

You paused. Your friend paused. 

_Is he serious?_

Looking to the side, you saw Kuro stretching his small body next to an empty bowl. You grinned at your friend. 

"See, I told you he was special." 

You felt like they weren't amused with your joke. After a slow exhale, they smiled at you. As you were watching them, their body stood up and walked over to one of the chests of drawers. While they were looking through some stuff, you whispered to Kuro: 

"Can you behave, please?" 

He eyed your face and meowed. You wanted to facepalm, but heard your friend close the drawer. 

"Here," (Y/f/n) threw a plastic bottle at you. "take it. Maybe you'll need it one day." 

You observed the small thing cautiously. Reading the label, you froze. 

"Holy water?" Kuro's eyes shot open as he looked at you. "Why are you giving this to me?" 

"For protection, of sorts. You never know, maybe it will come in handy one day." They said crossing their arms. 

You cracked a smile. "You know, I don't believe in that stuff." Closing your eyes, you extended your hand to give it back. To your surprise, another hand had stopped you. 

"Please, take it." (Y/f/n) said with a serious expression. "Even if you won't use it, take it." You looked at them, your smile faltering. Taking your hand away, you slid the bottle into one of your pockets silently. 

Kuro was listening to the entire conversation. 

_...that's bothersome...._

He wanted to speak to you, but before he had a chance to stand up, you had successfully changed the topic. 

"By the way, how have you been? We haven't talked in a while. I thought you were ditching me for this other friend of yours." You joked to ease the weird tension. 

"Oh, you mean Misono? You know well our meetings are usually connected to our parents' business ones." They rolled their eyes. "Plus, he's very annoying. You can tell he was brought up in a rich family." 

You laughed. "Ah, yes. Rich people problems. Us mortals could never understand." (Y/f/n) joined you and laughed as well. "I thought you two were friends, though. You know a lot about him." You continued. 

"We are- I think. I like spending time with him and I'm pretty sure he tolerates me too. Hooray!" They exclaimed and you smirked. ~ Pausing for a moment, after conversations about everything and nothing, they remembered. "Wait, I forgot to give Elly some water, be right back." 

You nodded. Noticing your friend walking away from the table, he took a chance and climbed on your shoulder. Startled a bit, you looked at his form. 

"..can we get out of here..." He whispered into your ear. 

"Now? Why? Did something happen?" You asked, still deeply confused. 

_....I'm uncomfortable here...._

".....our contract will end soon.....we should leave.." He said with a bored tone. Slightly disappointed, you sighed. 

"Okay. We can leave." Standing up, you left the room to search for (y/f/n). Seeing them walking through the hallway, you stated. "I think I will be going now. I still have some chores to do and it's already getting dark outside. Thank you for letting me in and spending time with me." 

Taken aback, their face showed signs of shock. "You're- you're leaving? Oh, I guess time flies fast when you're having fun. Um, it's fine. You are always welcomed in, no matter what happens." Walking you to the door, they handed you your jacket. "Do you want to borrow a warmer one?" 

"What? Oh, the jacket-" You were putting on your shoes. "No, no. I will be fine, thanks. Also, the groceries, we're gonna finish the snacks another time, okay?" You smiled and hugged them. The sudden movement made Kuro stumble and almost fall on the floor. 

_....ugh.._

"Of course, per usual." They answered hugging back your form. "(Y/n), remember that if anything happens, you can always tell me. I fully trust you, but please trust me as well." 

Pulling away, you looked at them questioningly. "Okay." 

Their smile got smaller. They seemed disappointed and you felt bad. There were some things you couldn't say. 

_It's for their own safety..._

You knew it so well. Why did you feel uneasy about it? Was it their expression? Was it your secret? You couldn't tell. It wasn't like it mattered anyways. It was soon to be just history either way. 

Bidding your goodbyes, you walked out onto a dark street. It was already night time and only few people were out. Taking a deep breath, you went into garden plot's direction. It was almost the time. 

~ 

Walking through empty streets, you silently looked around. The night was very peaceful, only audible sound you could hear was the noise of your own footsteps. 

"Hey Kuro, are you okay?" He didn't answer. "Um, I mean, you seemed like you had really felt uncomfortable at (y/f/n)'s house..." Waiting for an answer, you felt the familiar weight leave your shoulder. You immediately spun your head.

_..you noticed?..._

Kuro was walking next to you, his human form forced you to look up a bit to see his expression. It was the same as always - clearly bored, yet very calm. 

"...she was starting to get suspicious...." He mumbled slowly.

"Gee, I wonder who's fault was that." You playfully poked him with your elbow. He glanced at you, but before he could say anything, you had noticed something and grinned. "If we go over this fence, we will get to our destination faster!" You exclaimed heading over it instantly.

"....are you sure it's a good idea..." _..it's pretty high up...._ "..seems bothersome....." He said, following you.

"Pft, of course. It's not the first time for me and I can pull you over afterwards." You said proudly, climbing over the fence. You were almost on the other side, when the fabric of your jeans got stuck on a metal wire. Noticing it too late, you stumbled and fell down on the ground with a loud thump. Blinking a couple of times, you looked at the vampire. "Welp, at least I'm on the other side now."

Kuro sighed tiredly as you stood up. You came closer to the fence with a mission to help him out. He, however, moving a little, skilfully jumped over the metal construction, landing with hands in his pockets next to your form.

"How did you-" You stood there shocked.

"....you're so stupid, I could die..i'm a vampire, (y/n)..." He said looking down at you. "....you're bleeding..."

You glanced at your legs. "The stupid wire tore my pants! Ugh, perfect. Now I need another pair." You said touching the skin of your knee, which was currently covered in blood. 

_..is this really the thing you're worried about...._

"Also," You started again, changing the subject. "You called me by my name, but I don't know yours."

"....it's Kuro.." He looked, a bit of surprise was threatening to show on his face. 

"No, no." You started walking and urged him with your hand to follow. "Your **real name**. We're never going to see each other again, so I think it would be nice to remember you, well, not by a cat's name." You smiled at him sincerely.

_....you shouldn't bother...just forget about me...._ "..." _..you don't need to know...._ "....my siblings call me......" He paused. You arrived at your destination - the spot where the two of you had met for the first time.

Hearing only silence, you frowned. He wasn't going to tell you, was he? Why did you even care in the first place? You will remember Kuro for sure. Why did you even ask for his name?

_I have to know..._

Sighing, you turned to stand in front of him with a forced smile. It was almost the time. You looked into his tired eyes.

"Even though you were annoying at times, spending time with you was really nice. Didn't feel lonely, even after my nightmare... Thank you for not, you know, doing the vampire stuff to me." You giggled a bit and continued. "I know you think I'm annoying and weak, but I think you really-"

"Sleepy Ash. My siblings call me like that...." You stopped, not daring to say anything.

_Huh, it fits him quite well._

Not speaking, you were looking into each other eyes. Neither of you knew how to continue the conversation. Fortunately, you didn't have to, as your ears were met with a sound of footsteps.

Was it a good fortune though?

...

"Hey, I smell blood. She's close."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longer than usual, but I had to make sure MC and her friend interacted enough. They will play an important part later on, so yeah... Anyways, have a beautiful day!  
> Lots of love :3


	6. Till death do us part

Your blood ran cold. Who could they mean? Who were they? It was probable you were simply overthinking the situation, wasn't it? You must have misunderstood something...

Footsteps.

Mysterious figures were getting closer to the two of you. The sound of nearing shoe soles made you want to run, disappear even. But wait. Why were you panicking? You were completely safe, there was nothing bad that could have possibly happened to you.

Meanwhile, Kuro's form tensed a little. Noticing your terrified expression, he decided to listen in on the foreign conversation. Various whispers and shuffling of the grass were already giving him a headache. He could sense the bothersome pair of, what he had assumed, two males, slowly approaching your spot. Lowering his head, he blankly stared in the direction of sounds.

If it weren't for a loud, metal screech, you would have stayed in this one place forever. Your pulse rose even more, but you looked to the side hesitantly. There they were. Two shadow-like figures, piercing your form with their red orbs. Even though you couldn't see them clearly, you swore: they didn't look human. Grasping any energy left in your body, you reached for Kuro's arm and pulled him. He looked at you blankly, following your lead. 

Then it hit him. He came back to his senses and stopped, sudden action making you almost fall over.

Looking back at him with small tears warning to fall from your eyes, you tried pulling him to no avail.

"Wha-what are you doing? We need to get away! They-" You tried to get him to move desperately. "-weren't normal. Their eyes.. They were not normal!!"

"..we won't outrun them like that, (y/n)..." Kuro said calmly, yet his voice was full of seriousness.

Your arms dropped, your body threatening to follow.

"Oi, oi. Little one is very fast. What a shame, she's just a human." You yelped, turning back instantly. Your eyes focused on a young male. He was a lot taller than you. He was dressed in all black, various-sized skulls decorated his attire. He was blocking the path you had chosen to escape through. "A dumb one to be exact. Why would she go around with a bloody wound, when there could be **monsters** lurking anywhere."

All of a sudden, you felt a hand on your shoulder. You were being pulled back slightly, but your body refused to move. "You talk too much. Let's just have a drink and go. I'm sure your boyfriend wouldn't care if we-" You felt cold metal touch your neck. "-drank too much."

_They're armed. Kuro, please run._

"...you know..you are being very bothersome...." Kuro said, looking at the man holding you. "..go away.."

The men blinked at each other and laughed. Kuro didn't seem to mind that as he looked at you in the eyes. Moving his orbs to the ground and then back up, he hoped you could understand his message.

It took you a moment, but finally made sense to you. He will create an opening.

Waiting patiently, you listened to disgusting laughter of people around you. Taking a moment to scan your surroundings, you searched for an escape route. You were a bit out of it, when you felt the metal detach from your skin. "Oh, you're searching for a scar?" This was your sign, Kuro got their attention.

Seeing as Kuro started to raise his hands up, the man behind you aimed the knife at his form. You fell to your knees and got back the recognition of both attackers. Kuro took this chance as he smoothly kicked the man closer to you, sending him away. Sensing the lack of his presence, you looked up to see bluenette's leg above you. You crawled and quickly stood up behind his body.

Now, you had a chance to properly look at everything happening. There was a guy blocking an escape route on your left. On your right - the other one was getting himself up from the grass. You could only see high metal fences with lots of bushes in front of and behind you. 

_We need to get through them... If only I-_

"..stay back and don't come closer..." Kuro stated coldly. He straightened himself and glanced at the aggressors. "..this is such a pain....."

Guy to your left scoffed. "Pft, two versus one? That is quite unfair. Then again, you are taking **our drink** away."

Then you saw it. Reaching into his coat, he pulled out a gun. Yes, a real gun. You backed away, but the man aimed it at you. "Don't move, unless you want your pretty face to be blown up, bitch."

You froze and looked directly at him, ignoring the sound of something else. Seeing the male smile at something behind your form, you turned your head only to see his accomplice running towards you. Knife in his hand, aiming straight at your face.

It was too late to dodge it, so you could only prepare yourself for the impact.

However, the knife didn't hit you.

Shaking off the shock, you blinked and looked up. Kuro was shielding you from the attack, his forearm bloody, with a knife pounded into it. You stared blankly as he pushed away one of the men.

"...you're such a pain, I could die..." Your companion said. "...they're both vampires and they look like they've had a lot of blood, unlike me... I don't think I can handle them..." He glanced at you, without turning his body. "..I will buy you some time....wait for an opening and run...."

"But you-"

***pow***

A gunshot. You were disoriented. Did it hit you? Were you going to die?

Not feeling any pain, you looked around once again. Kuro was now defending your other side. Blood was leaking from his left shoulder as he whispered, "...remember to run whenever-" He got cut of.

No, **you** cut him off.

Forcefully pushing your wrist onto his fangs, tears started to escape your eyes. "You need blood, right? Let me save you too!!"

Not seeing any reaction, you tried to take your hand away, only for the blue light to spark from it. You watched, as it instantly changed into a chain. A chain, that was locked on the back of Kuro's neck. "...ones like you are so troublesome...well, it's not like it matters anymore...." His hands morphed into black, long claws. "..you're my Eve now.." His wounds? Completely healed. ".what do I do....tell me.."

You were standing there, entirely frozen. Why did he ask you? What were you supposed to say? What was the best approach?

_Think, think, think._

"Oi, he's a Servamp, he has just made a deal. We have to take them out before-" 

_That's it!_

Glancing at the men, you got closer to Kuro's ear. "If you knock them down, we will have enough time to run and lose them at-" He started to move, before you could finish.

"I can't face it right now.." He growled. "..since Servamps move accordingly to their master's orders..." He smashed his claws sending both men to the ground. "...I won't take take responsibility for my actions anymore." He finished, throwing both of them to crash into each other mid-air. You watched in terror as he started to approach them. You saw his claws pierce through the two bodies in seconds. He straightened himself and looked at them with a bored expression. Seeing him lick his claws, you clenched the material of your coat, right above your heart.

"Kuro, that's enough. We can go now. We **should** go now. Look, they're not moving! We have to run. We-" You watched his mouth open wide as he began to get even closer to the vampires. At once, your legs brought you to them. Running, you stopped between him and them. Arms covering your head, legs shivering a little. "Please, let's go." 

Silence.

You looked up and lowered your hands. Kuro was staring at you. You were staring at him.

You sighed. Calming yourself down a bit, you finally understood one thing.

"OH MY GOD. WE FUCKING KILLED THEM," You shrieked. You looked at the ground. "OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, OH MY- WAIT, GOD WON'T HELP A MURDERER? BUT HE FORGIVES THE SINS AND THEY WERE VAMPIRES, NOT PEOPLE. HAHA, YES WE HAVE HELPED GOD, WE DID- I MADE A CONTRACT WITH A VAMPIRE, NO WAY HE'S GOING TO FORGIVE THAT!! AH, I'M NOT EVEN THAT RELIGIOUS!" You were panicking really badly while Kuro was licking the remaining droplets of blood from his hands, watching you. "THIS IS NOT HAPPENING. I'M A MURDERER, I TOLD YOU TO KNOCK THEM DOWN, IT'S MY FAULT. I NEED TO-" A hand grasping your ankle, successfully made you stop your monolog. You felt your skin getting pierced and you stumbled, falling backwards. One of the vampires was cutting your skin with a knife. You desperately had to get away. Reaching for anything to hit him with, you took out a bottle from your pocket. You threw it at him, making it break. Water from (y/f/n)'s bottle spilled everywhere. The knife fell on the ground with a thump and the vampire had gotten knocked out once again.

"..huh..seems he really died this time..." You heard Kuro say. You glared at him, throbbing pain cursing your head. With your vision blurring out you reached your hand towards him.

"Thank you, that didn't-"

A familiar blackness overcame your mind shortly after.

~

  
"(Y/n), (y/n), (y/n)! What's wrong, (y/n)?!"

You opened your eyes slowly, trying to adjust to surrounding brightness. Putting one of your hands to your face, you looked up. Your sibling was sitting on the floor in front of you. They wore a very worried expression. You glanced around - you were at the hallway of your apartment. Sitting on the floor, leaning on the wall, worst of all, with blood on your legs.

"What happened, (y/s/n)?" You asked and they eyed you questioningly.

"You are in no place to ask that question, (y/n). I was sitting and watching tv peacefully, when suddenly boom - I heard the front door open. I yelled, but didn't receive any answers. I thought you were just tired, but then I heard a loud thump and rushed over. Imagine how shocked I was to see you laying on the floor with bloody wounds!" They had scolded you, but soon after, their voice softened. "(Y/n), I know it can be difficult to talk, but please tell me what happened."

_What had actually happened?_

You pondered. The events of last hours seemed like a bad dream. You could have thought they were simply nightmares, ones that had haunted you for the longest time. You could've, couldn't you?

Looking down at your knee, you remembered - the fence.  
Looking down at your ankle, you remembered - the knife.

The proof was there. You could see it with your own eyes. Yet, it disgusted you to think it was the truth. Did you really...?

_Have I killed them?..._

Crossing your arms and putting your legs up, you tried covering your head, hiding it between your knees.

_I killed them. I killed them. I killed them. I killed them._

(Y/s/n) was watching your actions closely, though they didn't say a word. They observed as you were starting to panic even more.

"Meow." You felt something scratch your leg. You peeked at Kuro, who was currently rubbing his cheek on your calf. He was sitting next to the two of you in his cat form.

You brought a shaky hand to pet his head, to what he had answered with a tired purr.

~

Time had passed, none of you bothered to get to know the exact amount of it. You stayed in the same position, on the floor, in silence. It helped you relax. It helped you get your ability to speak back.

"Thank you." You said, not directing these words to anyone in particular.

Both Kuro and (y/s/n) perked up at the sound of your voice. Seeing their orbs directed at you, you continued.

"(Y/s/n), don't worry about me. Nobody did anything bad to me. I was just...scared of two people who had cornered me, so I decided to make a run for it. It worked out in the end, but I tripped at some point and, well, you can see my legs." You said calmly, finishing with a small smile. You wanted to reassure them. You wanted to avoid further questions.

They looked at you. You swore, they were searching for any clues, hinting to you lying. "Is that so? I'm very sorry you had to go through this. I really hope they didn't do anything to you, though. Otherwise we should report it to-"

"(Y/s/n)," You put a hand on their shoulder. "It's okay. I swear, they didn't hurt me."

"Is that so?" They started to stand up, pulling your hand as well. "Well then, enough of the bad stuff happening to you today. Go disinfect the wounds, take a shower and I will make some instant food. Sounds good?" They asked with a genuine smile.

"Would be great. I'd like some mashed potatoes-" "Meow." "-and ramen, actually. For Kuro."

Your sibling squinted at the cat. "Why would you feed him with ramen? That's not a good idea for a cat. Plus, you bought cat food."

You gulped. "Well, you see.. I (y/f/n) started feeding her cat with ramen, because their vet had advised that and, uh, Elly loves it!" You mentally cringed at your blatant lie. If only (y/s/n) would believe-

"Okay, I'll make ramen." They said, heading off to the kitchen. "Though, I still think it's weird."

You sighed loudly.

"...just for your information, I will never eat cat food."

"Oh, shut up cat."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates - once a week from now on ^^  
> Lots of love :3


	7. But why...?

~

Did you kill them?

Were you responsible for their deaths? 

Did you order Kuro to murder them? 

Were your actions wrong? 

Multiple sentences floaded your head as you were sitting on the floor of the shower cabin. They were stuck in your mind, repeating themselves on loop. Awful scenes filled with blood and fear kept replaying before your eyes. 

Silent tears hit wet tiles of the bathroom. 

_I'm not a murderer, am I?_

Could you deny the truth though? You knew what you had done. You knew what Kuro had done.

You were in this together. But how were you supposed to cope with everything that had happened? 

~

Closing bathroom's door, you tried to compose yourself. 

"Play it cool (y/n)."

Entering the kitchen, your eyes lied upon Kuro's form immediately. He was sitting on the table, slurping his soup. Annoyed expression had already manifasted on your face. Seeing your reaction, (y/s/n) laughed at you. 

"You were right. He really enjoys ramen." They smiled, but you scoffed at them. 

"He also enjoys annoying me." You pulled him away from his bowl and placed his body on your shoulder. Picking up food, you headed to your room. "...thanks,(y/s/n)."

They nodded understandingly as they watched your form disappear into the dark hallway. 

~

Slamming your room's door, your body fell onto the soft materass. Breathing calmly, you tried to stop your thoughts. The turmoil of unanswered question filled your mind. Will it ever stop? It had to, right? Too little time had passed for you to know. You could only pray. Pray for the forgetfulness to be in charge of your line of thinking. 

"..can you give my food back...." A tired voice reached your ears. "....i am amazed, you haven't spilled it yet...."

You glanced at Kuro and then your hand. 

_Actually, how in the world haven't I spilled it yet?_

"Um, here you go."

With one swift movement, Kuro jumped over you and sat up, leaning on the wall. One second later, he was slowly slurping the soup in his human form. 

"...you're staring.." He stated, not even glancing at you. Being caught in your subconscious action, a nervous laugh escaped your lips. 

"...Hah, sorry. I can't get used to your-" You swallowed. "-shapeshifting."

Now it was his moment to look at you, a question lit behind his tired eyes. 

"What? Don't look at me like that! I'm not the one, that's well, a cat." You raised your voice only to be shushed by his single motion - index finger on his lips. 

"..why do you have to be so loud....it's so annoying...." Your mouth opened, only for him to cut you off again. "....do you want the entire neighbourhood to know about your Servamp.."

"I-" He was right. What could you even answer?

Sitting in complete silence, you found yourself drowning in your thoughts. Again. 

When will you get a break? 

You felt a faint poke at your shoulder.

"..you're crying...."

His eyes were dull, but you could see a slight frown forming on his face. Putting one of your hands to your cheek, you hesitantly searched for the said tears.

Slowly closing your eyelids, you started wiping your skin with a sleeve. You're body refused to follow your orders, as more and more tears had escaped your exhausted eyes.

The room was no longer silent. It was filled with sobs and quiet chokes. The voice in your head was unbearable. 

_Why did you kill them?_

_Why?_

_Why?!_

_WHY??!!_

"...i'm sorry..."

"...w-what?" You managed to say, choking. 

".. i know it's.....awful to be stuck with a demon like me.." You looked back at him with teary eyes. Kuro's gaze was diracted downwards, he was looking at his empty hands. His posture, seemingly lazy as always, wouldn't had been anything worth noticing, if not for his expression. Excluding the tiredness, he looked disappointed. Sad, even. 

Or were you imagining it? After all, your perception tened to be a bit off at the times sadness was enveloping you. 

"It-it's fine. It's my fault. I-i tend to overthink-" You did, but was it not worth thinking about? No, it was your burden to think about it. You had killed-

"..you shouldn't...it's too much of a hastle....they will heal either way...." He lazily explained. 

"..what?" You sat up. 

"....when a vampire dies..its body turns into dust..." He looked into your eyes, bored expression washing over his face again. "..plus, they were already dead by human standards....."

He was mocking you, wasn't he? 

_What the-?!_

"W-what do you mean?! They attacked us, th-they were moving! Speaking! Breathing! They-" You glared at him, choking once more. Anger started to overpower your sadness. After everything, how could he lie like that? 

"..stop interrupting me....it's annoying.." He complained, glaring at your shaken form. "....i used 'human standards' on purpose..you're such a pain, but i guess i'll explain..." 

Kuro told you about subclasses. Humans, who were brought back to life by Servamps upon their death. Ones that were supposed to die, but were given another chance, to serve their saviours.

_Or those who had cursed them?_

Subclasses were granted eternal lives, but were different from their masters. Sun was deadly for them, burning their bodies to ashes. They couldn't make contracts, nor change their form into animals. If their Servamp decided to drink their blood? They were gone, dead.

"S-so they, will they heal?" You asked, quiet sobs were still audible in your voice, even though your body started to calm down. 

"...yes, though you shouldn't worry about demons like that..just don't bother....."

_Don't bother, huh?_

At this point, continuing the conversation about this topic was certainly going to break you down again. You knew better than to allow this to happen. Kuro explained a lot to you and with that you decided to not annoy him further. 

Not with your depressed state, at least. 

"Do you have subclasses too?" Were you even in a good spot to ask that? Were you trying to pry on his private life? 

"No." His answer curt, not hesitant. 

"Why?" You had a right to know. Both of you were bonded. Connected by a contract. 

"....would be a pain.....how would i know if a person i revived, would actually want to be alive.."

His voice filled with, what it seemed to be - sadness, echoed in your head. A dead person couldn't answer if they wanted to live. A dead person wouldn't dare to pray for a new chance. A dead person...is beyond helping. Thinking about this was...pointless.

"I'm sorry." Why were you apologizing? For what? To whom? You didn't know. Words had left you faster than you could stop them. "It's sometimes difficult to tell my head to shut up.. It led us to such a depressing conversation."

You were met with silence, which brought a sour smile to your face. 

_I should get used to it, shouldn't I?_

Lying down, you looked at Kuro. His red orbs were occupied with something in the opposite corner of your room. He seemed to be so far away, completely foreign to what had occured a couple minutes ago. Observing his tired eyelids, the slowness of their movements lulled your mind. Head entirely giving in, slowly drifting into the dreamland. 

Losing the sense of reality, you could swear you had heard a soft and quiet 'good night'.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again~  
> It's good to be back! Must apologize for hmm over a month of not posting.  
> I took a break from a lot of things due to mental health issues. It's been a very rough time, but hey! In the end, i survived. I will do my best to write as I have promised - one time in a week!  
> Lots of love~


End file.
